A Wild Night Out
by sesshy's numba1 gurl
Summary: Neji and Sasuke are at a club with the gang. Neji, being the pervert that he is, starts to molest Sasuke under the table. Sasuke decides to get even. One-shot


Summary: Neji and Sasuke are at a club with the gang. Neji being the pervert that he is starts to molest Sasuke under the table. Sasuke decides to get even. (One-shot)

Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy) don't read if you don't like. Graphic lemon and some language.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If i did everyone would been in love with Sasuke and every episode he'd be getting fucked by someone.

A/N: I'm baaaack!! I was really happy with the response I got for my last one-shot. You guys really liked it!! I just wanna thank everyone who reviewed. Sasuke is uke again!! (Cheers) I hope you like this one. It's longer and sort of has a plot but in the end it's that good old smut

A Wild Night Out

It had been a year since Sasuke had returned to the village and 3 months since he and Neji had started dating. The Uchiha would never admit it but he was happier than he had been in a long time. He never thought that he would end up with Neji of all people because the first time they had met they hated each other. Now they were almost always together and Sasuke found himself falling for the Hyuuga. He had never felt this way about anyone before and the thought was a little…scary.

He was pulled from his musings when the number-one-hyperactive-ninja bounced his way over to him. _How the hell did he find me_, Sasuke wondered. He had come all the way to the riverbank to ponder quietly and now his pondering mood was ruined.

"SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto hollered much too loudly for Sasukes taste.

"What is it dobe?" he asked annoyance quickly slipping into his tone.

"I'm surprised you're not with your boooyfriiiend," Naruto teased taking a seat next to the raven.

"I came here to think Naruto so if you're going to pester me, leave," Sasuke growled. Naruto had a way of getting under his skin and pissing him off like no other could.

"Chill-out Teme, I just came to tell you that tonight the Rookie Nine and Team Gai are all meeting up around seven and going to the club."

"hn…as exciting as that sounds I think I'll pass," Sasuke replied sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Awww common Teme. Neji's going to be there," Naruto pleaded. Sasukes face flushed slightly at the mention of his boyfriend. He hadn't seen him in a week because the jounin had been assigned an A-class mission. As much as he wanted to say no, he did want to see Neji. And seeing Naruto and Kiba fight would be the icing on the cake. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine I'll go."

"Alright!!" Naruto shouted tackling Sasuke in a hug. Five seconds later he was in the river gasping for air.

"Dobe!!" Sasuke growled turning on his heel and heading home to relax before going out.

A nap, a shower and a few hours later, Sasuke was walking out the door and over to Narutos apartment. He wasn't one to dress up or anything but since he was going to the club with Neji he thought why not. He was wearing black skinny jeans, which hugged his hips and ass very nicely, with black and red converse and a tight black vest that showed a little bit of his flat stomach. All in all Sasuke made sure he looked hot before he left the house.

It was an unspoken rule, but whenever they said they were going to meet up somewhere it usually meant Narutos place. Sasuke arrived 10 minutes late and knocked on the door. _Sounds like a party's going on in there_, he thought rolling his eyes. The door swung open and he was greeted with a pair of bright blue eyes.

"TEME!" Naruto exclaimed looking Sasuke up and down. "Damn, you look hot!" he continued making Sasuke blush.

"Shut up dobe and do you have to yell in my face," Sasuke muttered pushing past the other and walking into the crowded apartment.

"Hey everyone Sasuke-teme's here so let's go party!!" Naruto announced. Everyone cheered and headed out the door.

Neji fell into step beside Sasuke, "You look great Sasuke." Sasuke blushed again and mumbled a thank you, so do you. They talked casually the whole time. Once in a while their fingers would brush and Sasuke would blush. _Damnit, why am I acting like this is out first date, we've been dating for three months! _He thought angry with the way he was feeling.

They arrived at the club shortly and were seated at a booth. Neji and Sasuke sat next to each other and Neji wouldn't stop smirking. _He's planning something I know it…but what? _His question was answered for him when a hand settled on his thigh. His eyes widened and he turned to Neji to see him having a conversation with Tenten as if nothing were happening.

"Move your hand," he whispered so he wasn't heard. Neji complied and began rubbing Sasukes thigh, his hand moving upwards.

Sasukes eyes flashed in warning and he grabbed Nejis hand shoving it away. Satisfied he began munching on some chips. But Neji had not given up so easily. His hand returned to Sasuke thigh moving closer and closer to his private area.

"Neji," Sasuke hissed but the elder paid him no mind. His hand was now gently massaging Sasukes cock causing it to harden slightly. Sasuke began coughing harshly at the sudden movement, choking on his food.

"Sasuke are you alright?" Neji asked innocently. Sasuke was now sending the Hyuuga his death glare. _If looks could kill, _Neji thought sweat dropping.

"I'm fine, **sweetie**," Sasuke responded after he had composed himself putting emphasis on the endearment. Everyone awed and Neji glared silencing them.

"I'm glad," Neji said smirking. His hand had returned to Sasukes half-erect cock and was stroking it firmly. _Two can play that game, _Sasuke thought smiling devilishly.

"Oops, I dropped my wallet," he announced. Then he sunk under the table. He knew what he was about to do was risky but the bastard deserved it. Settling his head between Nejis legs he made fast work of the zipper and pulled out Nejis cock. He heard Nejis startled gasp and grinned. Almost everyone except Shino and Shikamaru had left to go dance and those two didn't give a damn what Neji and Sasuke were doing.

Neji could not believe what Sasuke was about to do. His cock was already hardening in Sasukes hand. All coherent thought left his mind when that delicious mouth engulfed the head of his erection. One hand gripped the base as Sasuke teased the tip with his tongue. He dipped his tongue in and out of the slit before he slowly descended on Nejis erection taking in most of it and stroking the base with his hand. Neji resisted the urge to thrust into Sasukes hot mouth knowing that it would draw too much attention. Biting his lips against the pleasure Neji closed his eyes losing himself to the sensation.

Sasuke was now bobbing his head up and down on Nejis length moaning in pleasure. Neji just tasted sooo good. The moan vibrated through Neji causing him to moan as well. Sasukes unoccupied hand was rolling his balls which were heavy and aching for release.

Neji gripped Sasukes hair moving his mouth up and down on his cock picking up the pace. He could care less that he was fucking Sasukes mouth under the table of a club. The pleasure was just too intense and he wanted to cum in Sasukes mouth so badly.

Sasuke was now using his tongue, nipping and licking at him and then sucking again. He could feel it now bubbling inside him. He was so close, just a few more sucks and…

"HEY TEME, did you find it?"

Sasukes eyes snapped open and he pulled his mouth of off Neji's erection with a pop. Neji was hard as a rock and it was painful to tuck himself back into his too tight pants, but somehow he did.

Sasuke popped up from under the table in a manner of seconds.

"Yea I found it dobe," he growled pretending to be annoyed when he was really just horny.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he said making eye contact with Neji and winking. "You know the **bathroom**," he repeated putting emphasis on bathroom and smirking at the Hyuuga.

"Alright TEME!" Naruto shouted and Sasuke rolled his eyes. Then he walked off his hips swaying.

"Oh, Oh alright…yea uh I should probably head home. Hiashi-sama gets upset when I'm late," he lied pretending to head towards the exit.

He looked around, and then he bolted towards the bathroom. As soon as he walked in he was pinned against the door, He grinned as he heard the lock click into place. It was obvious the Uchiha wanted this as much as he did. He quickly reversed their positions pinning Sasukes hands above his head and ravishing the ravens' mouth. Their tongues met battling for dominance which Neji won. He took control of the kiss exploring Sasukes hot cavern and tasting himself on his tongue. He sucked the ravens' tongue into his mouth drawing a moan from his lover. Sasuke was in a daze, Nejis kisses tended to do that to him. The elder was now sucking on his jaw making his way to Sasukes neck. Finding Sasukes special spot he latched onto it nipping and sucking, coaxing those wonderful sounds from the younger.

"Hmm…ah N-ne," Neji chuckled at the failed attempt at his name. He quickly ridded Sasuke of his shirt and continued his journey. He sucked harshly on a nipple before biting down hard. Sasuke cried out in pained pleasure moaning as Neji sucked gently at the wound almost as an apology. He slowly made his was to the other flicking his tongue over it a few times and sucking again. Sasuke was panting for air and his erection was throbbing painfully in his jeans.

"Neji…hurts," he gasped rubbing his erection against Nejis thigh. Neji pulled Sasukes jeans off smirking when he released the other hand gone commando. Then he removed his own jeans and boxers wrapping his hand around Sasukes hot, hard length. He pumped his lover gently, pre-cum making the movement slicker. Sasukes head fell back hitting the wall as he moaned in pleasure.

"Hmm…Neji, I need you," he gasped, the gentle strokes of Nejis hand not being enough for him.

"What do you need from me, Sasuke?"

"Neji…fuck me. Ah…p-please!" Sasuke cried out when Neji squeezed him particularly hard. Neji grinned and dragged Sasuke to the mirror.

"Bend over, Sasuke," the younger complied holding himself up on the sink and spreading his legs wider. He licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come.

"Watch yourself in the mirror as I prepare you," Neji said. Intrigued by Nejis command Sasuke watched as Neji gave him fingers to suck. He sucked on them slowly his eyes meeting Nejis in the mirror. Deciding to put on a show for his lover he bobbed his head up and down imitating what he had done earlier under the table.

Neji groaned pulling his fingers from Sasukes hot mouth and easing one into his entrance. Sasuke moaned in pleasure pushing back against the finger. He continued to tease Sasuke rotating the digit and rubbing it against his prostate. Then he added another thrusting them in and out of Sasukes hole trying to remember the angle that Sasukes prostate was.

"N-neji, s-stop teasing just hurry up," he growled panting in pleasure. Neji complied pulling out his fingers and spreading Sasukes cheeks to expose his puckered entranced. He groaned at the sight of it and positioned the head of his cock at Sasukes hole. Then he began to push his hips forward easing the tip in. With one quick thrust he was buried to the hilt inside Sasuke.

"Hmm…Sasuke, so tight" he moaned. Sasuke was whimpering from the pain. He knew two fingers could never be enough to prepare him for Nejis cock but he was so desperate to feel the other inside him. He groaned in pained pleasure forcing his muscles to relax. When the pain began to fade he pushed back against Neji rolling his hips and urging him to move.

Neji gripped Sasukes hips pulling out almost fully and thrusting back in. He set a quick pace changing his angle searching for Sasukes prostate.

"Ah Neji!" _Found it,_ the elder thought slamming the head of his cock into it continuously. Sasukes cries of pleasure where growing louder with each thrust and he was sure people outside were hearing but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"We'll have to try this in the bathroom at your apartment. I love how your screams bounce of the walls." Neji barely ever talked dirty but he knew how horny Sasuke got when he did.

Sasuke could not take his eyes off of the mirror. He had never been so horny in his life. As if watching Neji fuck him in the mirror wasn't enough, now he was talking dirty to him.

"Your so close aren't you, Sasuke?" Neji murmured his eyes never leaving Sasukes in the mirror. "I want to watch your face when you cum. You love having me inside you don't you, Sasuke?" Neji growled snapping his hips harder to get a response from his lover.

"AH YES! OH GODS, YES NEJI! I LOVE IT, I LOVE YOU!" he screamed. His cock was leaking pre-cum all over the floor, the head was almost purple and he was pushing back against every one of Nejis thrusts.

"Hmmm…love you too," Neji groaned. He was close but he didn't want it to end so soon. He began rolling his hips mapping out all of Sasukes secret places, teasing the other mercilessly.

"Bastard," Sasuke managed to growl. With his free hand he pinched Sasukes nipple, rolling it between his index finger and thumb.

"Neji!" Sasuke cried out in frustration. "Finish what you started before I finish it for you!" he shouted his tone changing from breathy to threatening. Neji resumed his thrusting hitting Sasukes prostate harder than ever drawing the sounds he loved to hear from his lover. He wrapped his hand around Sasukes cock and began fisting him harshly in time with his thrusts.

"AH NEJI…I'M GONNA-" It was all too much for him. His balls tightened and then he was cumming harder than he had in his life. So hard that he blacked out for a few moments, ribbons of cum hitting the floor and splattering on his chest and thighs. Neji watched Sasuke as he came, his face lost in pleasure, and he knew he was done for. Sasukes already tight hole was almost unbearable now. His hot hard length pulsing in Nejis hand and Sasukes erotic expression had Neji cumming deep inside him. He almost collapsed on the floor but he managed to catch himself.

When Sasuke came back around it was to Neji cleaning him up. He smiled lovingly at the older and moved to get dressed. What terrible idea that was. He would've fallen if Neji hadn't caught him in time.

"Can you walk?" Neji asked concern slipping into his tone. Sasuke resisted the urge to make a smart comment.

"Barely." Nodding in understanding, Neji helped Sasuke into his jeans and slipped his vest over his head. Then he dressed himself. When he was sure that they both looked presentable, he unlocked the door and they snuck out of the club, Sasuke with a very noticeable limp.

"I'll walk you home," Neji said.

"I'll be fine. You worry too much," Sasuke responded casually.

"I don't care. I'm still walking you home."

"You always have to get your way don't you."

"No, but I know I'm right and I should walk you home."

"Whatever, Neji. You just wanna get in my pants again," Sasuke responded rolling his eyes.

"If I do, you won't be able to walk for a week," Neji said smirking at Sasukes blush.

"Asshole," he mumbled.

"But I'm your asshole," Neji grinned wrapping his arm around Sasukes waist his grin widening when Sasuke rested his head on his shoulder. "You know I love you right?"

"You better. I love you too," Sasuke said his trade mark smirk in place. Neji laughed and walked Sasuke home…then he spent the night.

A/N: Soooo…how was it? Please review. If you do I'll keep writing more!! Don't flame just because you don't like yaoi or neji/sasuke. They will be used to roast marshmallows. Thanks for reading!

--sesshy's numba1 gurl--


End file.
